tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2005
Events January * – , the most massive known dwarf planet in the , is discovered by a team led by using images originally taken on , 2003, at the . * – in : 17 dead and dozens injured. * – is launched from with the purpose of studying the comet . * – The lands on , the largest moon of . * – is as President of the United States. February * – announces that it possesses s as a protection against the hostility it says it perceives from the United States. * – Former is , along with 21 others, by a suicide bomber in . * – The officially goes into effect. March * – was launched on Wikicities (now known as FANDOM). * – ratifies an , aimed at preventing from declaring independence. * – The President of , , is and flees the country. * – The 8.6 shakes northern with a maximum of VI (Strong), leaving 915–1,314 people dead and 340–1,146 injured. April * – dies; over four million people travel to the Vatican to mourn him. succeeds him on April 19, becoming the 265th pope. * – in a civil ceremony at 's Guildhall. Camilla receives the title Duchess of Cornwall. * – The first ever video is uploaded, titled . * – withdraws the last of its military garrison from , ending its . * – The Superjumbo makes its first flight from . May * – Interior Ministry and National Security Service troops at least 200 protesters in the city of . June * – A booster carrying the first spacecraft fails 83 seconds after its launch, destroying the spacecraft. July * – , a set of 10 simultaneous concerts, takes place throughout the world, raising interest in the campaign. * **The rejects the in its second reading. ** The awards the right to host the . * – hit central , killing 52 people and injuring over 700. * – A hit the resort city of , killing over 80 people. * – The announces an end to the armed campaign it has pursued since 1969, and orders all its units to drop their arms. August * – The is launched from , designed to explore . * – , en route from Larnaca, to Prague, Czech Republic via Athens, crashes in the hills near , Greece, killing 121 passengers and crew. * – crashes into a mountain in , killing 160 passengers and crew. * – , the first joint China–Russia , begins its eight-day training on the . * – makes landfall along the , causing and killing over a thousand people and dealing an estimated $108 billion in damage. * – A in , kills 953 Shia Muslim pilgrims who were celebrating a religious festival. September * – holds its , which is marred with allegations of fraud. * – its army from the . * – agrees to stop building in exchange for aid and cooperation. * – are printed in the Danish newspaper , sparking outrage and violent riots by Muslims around the world. October * – The 7.6 strikes and nearby areas with a maximum of VIII (Severe), killing more than 86,000 people and displacing several million more. * – The second Chinese , , is launched. * – The 2005 is approved by Iraqi voters, which among other things, changes the official name of the country from "Iraqi Republic" to "Republic of Iraq". * – The begins. * – made landfall near . November * – At least 60 people are killed and 115 more are wounded in a in . * – In , , former mayor of Almaty, government minister and a political opponent of is found dead at his family compound. * – , a 25-year-old Scottish man, is reported as the first person proven to have been 'cured' of . * – assumes office as the first female . * – wins the , making her the first democratically elected female head of state in Africa. * – The is held in . * – Surgeons in France carry out the first human with becoming the first person to undergo it. December * – Scientists announce that they have created with small amounts of human in an effort to make realistic models of . * – descends into after various rebel forces, with support from , attack the capital, . * – is added, 23:59:60, to end the year 2005, the first time since 1998. Category:Timeline